ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Jetix
World of Jetix is an upcoming Europe/American animated film, based on the television channel, Jetix. It is been about directed by Dylan, who made the Jetix Restored. Walt Disney Pictures will release the film on June 17, 2019, in the United States and Romania. The first film in the Jetix Cinematic Universe. Synopsis There is horrible true about Jetix was cancelled, even now this channel will be never come back, but there some one have try to taked own channel to be cancelled, our Alliance goes main adventure and to find the villain. Where did make find out? This story has begun. Characters Alliance as the heroic of protagonist, there is hope to protect our city. *Jay/Ultra Lider *Jett/Green Lightning *Wes/Rapid Wetts *Abby/Bright Omega *Kassie/Pinkie Kazz *Axel Manning *Crey Kingstone (King) *Catalina Leone (Lioness) *Zack Hawkes (Hawk) *Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker (Shark) *The Tick *Arthur *Yin *Yang *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Louie Anderson *Goliath *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Captain Flamingo *Andy Larkin *Chichi *Lola *Iggy Arbuckle *Jiggers *Abe *Coco *Nigel *Madman *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Tutenstein *Sharon Spitz *Eon Kid *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Maxxor *Shade *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Ailene *Roselyn *Ed the Protector *Deets the Dreamer *Burn the Warrior *Fizz the Builder *Loogie the Joker *Sam *Clover *Alex *Eva "Molly" Wei *Jordan C. Wilde *Prince Aikka *Catherine "Cathy" Smith *Christopher "Chris" *Daniel Jackson "Danny" *Samantha "Sam" *Dan *Chris *Crag *Rip *Slab *Chunk *Coop Burtonburger *Fionna Munson *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Roger Rabbit *Zarica *Elliot Gevers *Cubix *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Ching *Red Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger *Pink Ranger *Blue Ranger *Green Ranger *White Ranger *Orange Ranger *Purple Ranger *Brown Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Omega Ranger *Doonard *Jazzi *Foo *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Custard *Lynn *Cloe Horde as the villianous of antagonist, they are going plan to destroy. *Alexander Paine *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *The Night Master *Goth *Throbb *Doctor Claw *Talon *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric *Ken *No-Neck *Kat *Tobe *Ring-Ring *Principal DeRosa *Shredder *Bebop and Rocksteady *Karai *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Lord Zedd *Chaor *Krolden *Davaton *Rita Repulsa *Captain Bluebeard *Shady *Balding *Mutiny *Sheath Allies *Garrett *Col. Richter *Master Yo *Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza *Mr. Hugo Smith *Danny Tadeus Pickett *Vic Muskowitz *Zoop *Spiff *Kira *Splinter *Cheif Quimby *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Ally *Buttons *Jerry *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java the Caveman *Marina *Cleo Carter *Luxor *Beezy J. Heinous *Heloise *Matt Olsen *Eric Lyndon *Stephen *Orestes *Mezzmarr *Caleb *Blunk *Jinmay *The Sun Riders *Slingshot *Planetoid Q *Syllie *Great Emperor Honuer *Prince Austin Enemies * Jen Larkin * Rat King * Karai * Yuck * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Smoke * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Spydah * Flesh * Bebop * Rocksteady * Krang * Crivin * Zeky * Pajor * Tilly * Dr. Baxter Stockman Minor/Major * Mayor Stephen * George Lanceson * Miss Jenny Vinkley * Justin Bellhulker * Sean McPlanti * James Lyrkeping * Bill Winderson * Mandy Lumbspore * Sanny Uniturn * Hank Blooson * Lalu Robblink * Grinn Henry Macorr Reccuring/Cameos *Eliza *Duke *Jervis Coltrane *Eradicus *Ultimoose *Smoke *Andy Mortimer Anderson *Ora Anderson *Millie Burtonburger *Burt Burtonburger *Mrs. Munson *Phoebe *Lorne and Harley *Buck Diamond *Mr. Gerber *Kayla *Don Wei *Maya Wei *Steve Rowgee Jr. *Steve Rowgee Sr. *Peter Lik *Andrew Leech *Clyde *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Martin Bonwick *Mrc Hutchins *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Sebastian Manning *Al Larkin *Frieda Larikin *Coop *Lina *Roger Skelewog Jr. *Dave *The Boogeyman *Jobeaux *Helen Spitz *Adam Spitz *Josh Spitz *Maria Wong *Alden Jones *Connor MacKenzie *Nina Harper *Chrissy & Veronica Kidman *Mr. Richard Spitz *Brock Leighton *Alyson Malitski *Marlo *Lauren *Griffin *David *Hannah Corbett *Dion *Zitzy *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Honey Buttowski *Harold Buttowski *Secret Spy Buttowski *Wade *Billy Stumps *Magnus and Helga Magnuson *Lori Mackney *Frieda *Bathsheba *Ariel *The Idea Men *Chairface Chippendale *Dinosaur Neil *Mr. Mental *The Breadmaster *El Seed *Elise *Mr. Mumbles *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Mayor Muffin *Mr. Cheeks *Dr. K *Kat Kommander *Lucius Heinous VII *Samy Garvin *Catfish Stuart *Colonel Nozzaire Production On July 11, 2017, Walt Disney announced planned to the new movie of Jetix. Dylan must create our action/adventure tu used, in September 25, 2017, fans of Jetix are coming to build the movie of Jetix Cinematic Universe. In 2018 CinemaCon, the film's official title was announced to be World of Jetix, Jetix characters are going to adventure and find the secret piece, then will must find the person, who left be cancelled about the channel. Soundtrack *Jay Sean and Anthony Padilla - The World of Jetix *Two Step from Hell - False King/Merchant Prince *Audiomachine - Vicarious *Nighwish - Wishmaster *Distrurbed - The Night *Sonic Symphony - Super Soldier (Michal Cielecki) (Epic Hybrid Orchestral) *Ivan Torrent - Human Legacy *Extreme Music - Combat Ready (Epic Hybrid Action Rock) *Dua Lipa - Hotter than Hell *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive *Device - You Yhink You Know *Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Audio HV) *Cryoshell - Creeping in my Soul *Phoenix Music - Guardians Of The Earth (Epic Uplifting Action Drama) *Adele - Hello *Phantom Power - Overpowered/Time Bomb *Distrurbed - The Night *The Evanescene - My Immortal Trailers *Teaser Trailer in December 26, 2017 *First Trailer in March 5, 2018 *Second Trailer in August 11, 2018 *Third Trailer in November 24, 2018 *Fourth Trailer in February 7, 2019 *Fifth Trailer in May 22, 2019 Released World of Jetix ''was scheduled, soon will be released in June 17, 2019. Legacy The film has since then gathered a cult following. Prototype Edition A new remastered and extended cut of the film, named the ''Prototype Edition, when the full sequel and spin-off to complete was released for a limited time on June 5, 2024. An extra minutes longer than the original cut, and features have change to make a special picture. Video Games Begin into video games and movies of World of Jetix, with these sequels. * World of Jetix (2019) * World of Jetix II: Immortal Paratise (2021) * World of Jetix III: Striked Doomed (2023) * World of Jetix IV: Titan Uprising ''(2025) * ''World of Jetix V: Force of Warriors ''(2027) Extended Franchise 'Future releases' 'World of Jetix II: Immortal Paratise ''(2021)' In July 2018, Team Jetix are planning new sequel of World of Jetix, call "World of Jetix II: Immortal Paratise, was development. Announced arrive released is May, 11 2021. Dylan cannot leave on his channel for new and living peace of classic televisions. ''World of Jetix III: Striked Doomed ''(2023) Announced October 2018 have seens a new sequel call World of Jetix III: Striked Doomed ''is coming released in August 5, 2023. Warner Bros. Pictures have create the epic sequel, they will be created a new version. 'World of Jetix IV: Titan Uprising ''(2025)' Announced November 2018, the next sequel as World of Jetix IV: Titan Uprising, an special version of World of Jetix come out in Febuary 11, 2025. ''World of Jetix V: Force of Warriors ''(2027) Announced December 2018, the last sequel of World of Jetix, that was maked the extended and advanced version. Some many planning to the new World of Jetix, an upgraded movie will be became the limited and extreme, call "World of Jetix EX", with the Prototype Edition and Director's cut, soon will be arrived in 2028. Spin-offs ''The Save-Ums' Biggest Adventure ''(2019) In December 2018, Walt Disney Pictures sceduled The Save-Ums' Biggest Adventure, a spin-off starring the Save-Ums for 2019. It will be released on April 1, 2019. ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! The Movie ''(2019) In October 2018, Walt Disney scheduled Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! The Movie, a 1st spin-off starring the Hyperforce for 2019. It was released in September 8, 2019. ''Kid vs. Kat: The Movie ''(2020) In January 2019, the 2nd spin-off for World of Jetix, when Coop and Kat have been war, soon will be released in June 4, 2020. ''The Tick Movie ''(2021) In April 2019, Jetix, Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures announced for the 3rd spin-off of World of Jetix, tittle The Tick Movie, based on television was in development. If was released in March 11, 2021. ''What's With Andy? The Movie!?! ''(2022) In September 2019, a 4th spin-off starring Andy Larkin for 2022. Soon will be released in December 24, 2022. ''Tutenstein Legend ''(2023) In Febuary 2020, Paramount Pictures announced that a 5th World of Jetix ''spin-off, that was maked the new version. If was released in January 10, 2023. 'The Ripping Friends Movie ''(2024)' Announced March 2021, The Ripping Friends returns and will begin a new movie, is a prequel based on the tv series and 6th spin-off for World of Jetix. Soon will be released in April 6, 2024. Braceface: The Drama Movie (2025) Announced May 2022, Braceface: The Drama Movie was been release in July 12, 2025. If was future movie and 7th spin-off for World of Jetix. ''Dan Vs. Everybody ''(2026) Announced June 2023, Dan is back and he got revenge, because someone put into cancelled. If is 8th spin-off for World of Jetix ''and released in September 4, 2026. 'Urban Vermin: The Movie ''(2027)' Announced October 2024, Urban Vermin have been continued with a new movie call "Urban Vermin: The Movie, the 9th spin-off for World of Jetix. Soon will be released in February 1, 2027. Rating This movie is rated PG-13 for fantasy violence. Trivia *This is new animated Jetix film to be released in 4D. *It was list of films and phases of the Jetix Cinematic Universe. Category:Movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films set in Europe Category:Jetix Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount films Category:Original Film Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:World of Jetix Category:N-15 Category:Horror films Category:Drama Films Category:Thriller Films Category:Romantic Films Category:Rated NC-17 Category:Mature Rating Category:Altas Entertainment films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:TimeWarner films Category:Epic Films Category:American/Europe films Category:Films based on Channels Category:4D Category:Film series Category:Film franchise Category:Animated Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures